


Arachne

by ky_lime_pie



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crossover, Drabble, F/F, Family Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Magic, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ky_lime_pie/pseuds/ky_lime_pie
Summary: Morgana is a potions vendor at a farmer's market. Webby and her mother Bianca are happy customers.
Relationships: Morgana Macawber/Bianca Beakley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Arachne

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this on a whim. this is short, and not particularly sweet. 
> 
> also, before i get flack about it, i do know that bianca beakley is a fictional character in dt2017. i sent in the ask about bianca, and was told that by frank angones himself.

Morgana first met Bianca Beakley at the Farmers market.

After she had quit her life of crime, she had decided to become a vendor at the weekly Farmers market. Selling potions at the Farmers market allowed her to keep up her alchemy skills sharp, while also earning her some honest money. It wasn't enough to pay off her debts, but it was certainly earning her more than a regular job would have. Often, she saw interesting people come by her stall. A dognose looking for a luck potion. A mallard seeking magical assistance for his job. Hearing the stories of the people of St. Canard made Morgana feel human. Webbigail was another interesting customer.

The little girl, who looked to only be six or seven, had run up to her small table. She was barely taller than the stall itself. In a pair of pink dungaroos, and a black striped shirt, she was smartly dressed. Her eyes were wide at the sight of all of the vials, and Morgana was charmed by the girl's curiousity. She smiled down on the girl.

"Hello there, child." Morgana greeted. When she heard the witch's words, the little girl's face split into a smile

"Ohmigosh, Mom! Mommy! Look! It's a witch!" The little girl was jumping up and down, trying to wave her arms. Morgana chuckled at the little girl. It reminded her of the redhead girl that Darkwing would often bring around. "Mommy, mommy!"

"What's wrong, Webby?"

A duck with long, voluminous black hair strode over to the child. She wore a fuschia button down, and a dark gray skirt. The makeup that covered her face was done perfectly. Not a hair on her head was astray. The girl gestured to Morgana, with an accusing hand.

"It's a witch!" Webby exclaimed. Her mother groaned, but didn't show any other signs of irritation. "A real life witch!"

"Now, Webbigail, it's not nice to call people that. You should know that." Morgana chuckled at the exchange. She leaned on the table, and got on the woman's eye level. It was difficult due to her large beehive.

"Oh, it's really not a problem, ma'am." Morgana laced her fingers together. "I've been called much worse than 'witch'!"

"It's just..my daughter loves magic, so when she sees this kind of stuff in front of her, she makes a big deal out of it." The woman poured her gaze over the bottles, before she took one into her hands. Examining it, the woman turned the bottle upside down. She jostled the mixture carefully. Normally, Morgana would have no qualms with confronting this behavior. But, due to unforeseen circumstances, she largely glossed over the woman's investigation. She chose instead to look at the expression on her face.

"Oh, careful. You don't want to mix up the lavender too much." Morgana watched as the woman carefully put the potion down, and turned to her daughter. "It'll dampen the impact of the strength potion."

"Sorry." The woman put the potion down. She turned to her daughter, who was looking at the potion's labels.

"Can we buy it, mommy? Please." Webby asked. Her mother smiled warmly, and nodded.

"Alright.." The woman pulled out her wallet, and took out a plastic card. She held it between her fingers, offering it to Morgana. "Do you take Visa, or Mastercard?" 

"I'm afraid I don't know what either of those are. I take cash and check." Morgana's business smile darkened into a smirk as her voice trailed into a drawl. "Although, for you and your little darling's troubles, I can offer you a  _ special  _ discount."

The woman left a check worth far more than the potion's listed price. She also leaves a number, with small note under it. The note had a sentence, instructing for Morgana to call on Tuesdays or Thursdays. That night, Morgana came home that night with a smile on her face, and a bag of food from the nice Chinese restaurant down the road. When her familiars ask her about her giddiness, all she had to answer with was a piece of fried tofu.

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT COPY OR REPOST MY WORK.
> 
> tumblr @ky-lime-pie


End file.
